Unlabeled Red Box
by Blondezilla90
Summary: With Sarah gone, Chuck feels bored. Bored until he finds a red unlabeled box. Smutty Smut Smut. Definitly charah with a pinch of Sarah/Carina
Soooo I wrote this months ago for knightrid3r, but after some personal issues I took a hiatus from everything and kinda forgot this was on my laptop. So here it is, finally. I am slowly getting back into writing so I am hoping I will write more soon.

Now a warning: This is smut. Smutty smut smut. If that isn't your thing, hit the back button right now.

Everyone else: please enjoy and review! Xoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck blew out a breathe, throwing his controller out of his hands and towards the xbox. He just got slayed in another round of Halo, his thoughts constantly drifting towards Sarah. She was currently on a mission in God knows where, alone and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. Ever since they got together, they hadn't been apart for longer than a handful of days, but this was bordering torture already. She had been gone for 8 days with absolutely zero contact, doing things he rather not think about.

It was completely obvious by now, Chuck Bartwoski was utterly and completely in love with Sarah that he was hardly able to function without her.

He blew out a sigh and got up from the couch, turning of the xbox as well as the TV, making his way into their bedroom. He grabbed his phone and checked it for any new messages, but nothing. He tucked it back into his pocket and made his way over to the closet. A smile creeping up his face as soon as he spotsed her clothes neatly placed next to his. He couldn't believe he was finally living with her. Years of longing and waiting finally playing off.

He raised his arms to reach the top of the shelf, picking up a box labeled with home movies. He flipped the top open and quickly looked through them. His smile grew bigger and he closed the lid once more, putting the box down on the nightstand. Maybe if he had nothing to do, the least he could do was to clean out his closet.

As he kept pulling random things out of the closet and piled them up neatly all over the room, he stumbled upon an unlabeled red box. He frowned a little and grabbed it, carrying it over to his bed. He opened it and found a few unlabeled discs. He shrugged his shoulders and carried the box over to his computer, booting it while opening the DVD-Rom compartment. He took one of the discs and put them in, waiting for his computer to play. What popped up was Sarah, clad nothing in a black spaghetti top and black hot pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?," he recognized that voice; It was Carina. Chuck choked and watched as the redhead appeared from behind the camera and jumped on the bed.

"Of course, why not? Sounds like a lot of fun," Sarah answered and immediately pulled Carina closer, pressing her lips to her mouth as she flipped them and pinned her to the bed. Carina mewled at that and started to kiss Sarah back.

Holy Shit...that is...oh my...

Chuck knew he should turn it off, but his body wasn't budging. He was fascinated with what he was seeing on screen. The little clothing the two were wearing flew across the room and loud giggles and moans thrummed in his ears. He swallowed hard and watched as Carina soon was situated between Sarah's legs, her mouth attached to her pussy. Loud slurping noises could be heard and Chuck swore he could hear Sarah whisper a long line of swear words she rarely ever used in bed with him.

"Fuck, Carina...I am going to come...harder...more...please," the blonde whined and begged, causing Chucks pants to become rather uncomfortably tight.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sarah asked as she walked in to their bedroom. Chuck froze for a second, his body kicking into motion as he tried to shut down the video playing on his computer.

"Sarah..I how...what...," he stammered and finally managed to pause the video, turning in his chair so he was facing his girlfriend. She had a wicked smile on her face and grinned as she walked over to Chuck.

"I was just going through the closet and I found the box with discs and they were unlabeled and I didn't know what was on them and I wanted to see and I didn't..." he rambled on, causing Sarah to laugh as she walked closer and leaned down to press her lips against his, shutting him up.

"Don't worry...honestly I didn't even know I had that particular one," she chuckled and moved herself over his body, straddling his lap as she sat down, "seems tho you have been enjoying yourself."

"Ye...I...oh...," he groaned as Sarah ground down into his lap, his painfully hard erection brushing through his jeans against her core, his hands clasping around her hips to hold her down. "How...how come you...are back?"

"I missed you," she whispered and leaned in to press her lips against his in a soft kiss, her hands finding their way into his hair. She tugged him even closer and moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips, dueling with her very own.

"Damn Sarah...I am so glad you are back," he moaned and slid his arms around her body, holding her close as she assaulted his mouth.

"How about we move this over to the bed and you show me how much better you can do this than Carina," she growled into his ear and moved out of his grasp, pulling him on his feet. She grinned as he immediately started to fumble to take of his shirt, watching him as he pulled it over his head, almost falling to the ground as he tried to kick off his pants at the same ime. God, how much she loved her little dork. Sarah followed his lead and stripped herself of her clothing, moving on to the bed. Chuck was after her and laid down next to her, taking a moment to look at her.

"Don't you dare leave me alone for that long again," he mumbled and leaned in to press his mouth to hers. Sarah moaned and spread her legs, pulling him on top of her. He smiled and slowly kissed his way down, covering every inch of her chest with his lips, his hands sneaking behind her back to unclasp her bra. He nudged her straps away with his nose and gently bit the skin, his tongue soothing the mark as he slid down to her nipple. He closed his mouth around the erect bud and suckled at it, causing Sarah to arch her back. He knew how impatient she could get and is if he could read her mind her hand grabbed his hair to pull him away, looking into his eyes.

"I need you," she mumbled and Chuck licked his lips, moving further down the bed until Sarah was able to move her legs over his shoulders. He took a deep breath, his own cock hardening at the smell of her arousal. He could see the wet spot on her underwear and his mouth watered. He loved the taste of her and he had missed it so much. Tortuously he glided his finger over her inner thigh, up, up, up until he was able to hook it underneath the thong, pulling to the side. Without wasting another second he leaned in and ran his tongue from her opening all the way up to her cit, swirling the wet muscles around it before sucking.

Sarah's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gripped his brown locks tightly, tugging slightly at it. She moaned loudly as she spread her thighs even further apart, Chuck taking her up on this invitation. He shifted a bit and furiously licked at her clit, shoving his middle and ring finger into her body. He wiggled them around and pushed in as deep as he could, making a come hither motion against her upper front wall. Sarah was screaming by now, her thighs quivering as her hips bucked. Chuck used his free arm to press down her hips, holding her still as he kept assaulting her clit with his tongue and teeth.

"Fuck,, fuck I am so close Chuck...fuck," she babbled and pressed her hands against the back of his head. He grinned and pulled out his fingers, only to slip three of them back in. He raised his head and watched as Sarah's body bowed. She was close, he could feel her walls pulsating around him, so he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed it furiously.

"Come for me...let go Sarah...," he rasped out and bit down on her inner thigh as her legs clamped together around his head, a loud growl leaving her as she came.

"Oh my god...Chuuuuuck...," she moaned and felt him move up, immediately pulling him into a long and dirty kiss. His hand was still between her legs, lazily caressing her as her core twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Hmmmmm, God...I missed that..." Sarah mewled as she pulled away from the kiss, her chest rising and falling quickly, a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

"Same...," he answered and huffed loudly as Sarah used one of her wicked spy moves and rolled him on his back, throwing her leg over him to straddle his waist.

"Now how about we have some fun together," she winked and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, shoving them down his thighs far enough to free his cock. She licked her lips at the sight and took him in her hand, her thumb spreading the precum already oozing out. He really had been enjoying himself earlier.

"Please, Sarah...if you keep this up...this will end way too early for us to have fun." His voice was laced with raw desire, so Sarah smiled and moved herself over him, positioning him at her entrance. With one thrust she slid down on his cock, impaling him completely, causing them both to moan in unison. No more words were needed as he kicked of his boxers and placed his feet flat on the mattress, one hand grabbing her hip as she leaned over to kiss him. Together they moved in a frantic pace, her gliding down as he pushed up into her. Growls and moans mixed in with the wet slap of skin against skin filled the room and Chuck felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. His balls twitched and he grabbed her as he slammed her down on his cock hard. Sarah screamed as she sat upright and dug her nails into his abdomen, nearly losing control over herself. He watched her as her back arched and her eyes closed, so he quickly moved a hand between them to brush over her clit, causing Sarah to to let go, her orgasm washing over her. The sight of her parted lips and thrown back head was enough for Chuck to let go and he groaned as he filled her with his seed. Sarah tiredly collapsed on top of her boyfriend and buried her nose in his chest hair, trying desperately to get her breathing under control.

"That was...so good," she mumbled and Chuck chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled on his side, pulling her face closer for a long and lazy kiss.

"I love you...," he mumbled and Sarah smiled as she snuggled into him.

"I love you...," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Nothing felt as good as being home.


End file.
